The Importance of Sharing
by lv63
Summary: This is the original threesome version of 'Mirror mirror on the wall'. Things heat up between Veronica and Casey at his and Logan's club and a familiar face joins in. NC-17 Smut future-fic/Established CaVe LOGAN/VERONICA/CASEY! PLEASE READ A/N INSIDE!


Title: The Importance of Sharing  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Things heat up between Veronica and Casey at his and Logan's Club and when they take things to a private location they realize that they are not alone after all. Smut future-fic/Established CaVe relationship C/L/V Smut.

Characters/Pairing: Casey/Veronica/Logan  
Spoilers: entire series  
Word Count: 2679  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.

A/N: Warning: Smut. Lots of it. This is essentially smut for smuts sake. Takes place about 7 years after the finale.

**This is the original threesome version of mirror mirror on the wall. this is casey/veronica based with logan being the addition. but hardcore LoVe fans could see this as an opening for a LoVe reunion in the future. I had alot of people ask about this so i figured I'd post it.**

**If you read 'Mirror' the beginning is the same, the only difference is that Veronica was not gone for work and the beginning happens wiht Casey instead of Logan. I put a divider between the beginning and where the alternate events begin for those of you who just want to read that part.**

* * *

It was hot and loud and near impossible to move but that was normal. Feeling like a baked sardine is definitely the price you pay for going clubbing in LA. Comfort is not included in the charge at the door that's for sure and even if you own the place you can't guarantee it.

But none of that really mattered to me, with Veronica pressed up against me, her back to my front, her body gyrating to the pulse quickening beat, nothing else could.

I slid my hands over her small frame, both of us moving in time with the music, the silk fabric of her blue dress sticking to her sweaty body. As her left arm came up and circled my neck I seized her lips fiercely and ground against her. With my hand on her stomach just below her breasts I felt her giggle, I was hard as a rock and in public no less and she knew for a fact that it was all because of her and for her.

I smiled, pulled her ear lobe between my teeth and then hissed in her ear. "You're so fucking hot, **you** make me so fucking hot, I know you can feel it baby."

She laughed again and pressed her ass against me making me groan and slam my eyes shut. The other bodies moving around us seemed oblivious to the sweet torture she was exacting on me and continued their own movements.

Our friends were at the bar and we'd arrived with them, there was no way of sneaking out of there and heading back to our apartment and I had to be there that night anyways, but I really needed this taken care of and she knew it.

With every move she made I grew harder, and she began deliberately brushing against my hard on. Two could play that game. I slid one of my hands around her, pressing on her lower belly and I heard her moan.

She turned in my arms so quickly that she nearly knocked me over and then attacked my lips kissing me hard and fast as she pressed her body to mine and I reached down and grabbed a handful of her ass. When she pulled back her eyes were cloudy with lust and she had perspiration speckled over her collar bone and face. "Casey, Casey, Casey, you're a bad boy."

I smirked and moved down to capture her lips again. "You haven't seen anything yet."

This wasn't necessarily true, after 4 years together, 2 of them living together, she'd seen a whole hell of a lot, but in public was new. She pulled me down to her, placing her lips at my ear and as she blew in it lightly my cock jumped and she giggled again. "Hmm, well I guess you better take me somewhere private so that I can see."

I closed my eyes and groaned in response. "Fuck, thought you'd never ask."

I grabbed her around the waist and hurried her through the crowd to the private room at the back of the club. It was late on a Thursday and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone back there, one of the benefits to being part owner. And when we got through the door I locked it and tossed her up against the wall pressing my body to hers. She gasped as her legs coiled around my waist and I explored her neck and chest with my lips. The sweat, and the heat, and the passion were overflowing and everything was fast and hard. Our senses were on the verge of overload and when my cock pressed into her through her panties she let out a long moan and bucked her hips against mine. Feverish kisses, needy groping and passion ensued. I pulled her dress down exposing her perfect breasts to me and I took a pert nipple between my teeth as I continued to grind into her.

Her hands came to my hair pulling and grasping for something, anything, that would get her off and I smiled against her rosy peak as she moaned and sighed. "God Casey, touch me."

I laughed and bit her nipple. "I am touching you Veronica."

I pressed myself closer to her, pressing my dick against her harder and she hiked herself up and then thrust down making me groan. "Touch me lower, now!"

"Fuck." I took her request and delivered, lifting her skirt and sliding my hand between our bodies, under her panties and inside of her wet entrance.

"God Casey! Mmm."

I smirked again as I worked her with my fingers in hard, fast strokes, my lips still roughly exploring her body.

We could still hear the bass of the music and the noise of the crowd and as our bodies found a rhythm in time with our surroundings, the thought of getting caught did nothing but spur us on.

With two fingers curled inside her perfect pussy I brought my thumb to her clit and she cried out in pleasure as she came all over my hand.

I continued moving my fingers as she came down, captured her lips again and then with breathless words and sharp thrusts I spoke. "I'm gonna fuck you now. Right here, right now. I'm gonna shove myself inside you so hard you won't know where I begin and you end Veronica. I'm gonna make you mine."

She whined and her chest pressed against mine. "Fuck yes. Do it now!"

* * *

I pulled us away from the wall and carried us over to the couch, running into tables and chairs the whole way, and when we reached it, I pushed her down, flipped her around and bent her over the back. I ground against her a few times her hair in my hand and her moaning loudly in anticipation.

My pants and boxers were around my ankles and I was about the rip off her panties when I looked up and realized that while we hadn't been disturbed, we also weren't alone. My business partner sat on the couch across from us staring at our actions with rapt attention, a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other.

I should have stopped but I didn't fucking want to. He'd seen her before. Hell, he'd been with her before and nothing was gonna stop me from fucking the shit out of her in that moment. So I did as I planned, yanking off her panties, tossing them on the ground, and entering her hard and fast as Logan watched. With my hand on her hip I plowed into her over and over and she was moaning and squirming, begging for release and as I felt her walls contract I pulled her upper body back up, flush with mine. Her dress was scrunched around her belly revealing all of her to our audience and the minute I felt her breath hitch from the discovery of the extra pair of eyes, I pinched her clit between my fingers and she came long and hard, her body shuddering until she collapsed against me.

I continued my thrusts, slower this time and as she came back down she turned her head to me and smiled. "You could have warned me."

I laughed and I heard Logan do the same. "Didn't know. Sorry. Love you."

She smiled again and pushed me away. "Love you too, now how about we have some fun."

At her words I swear my dick almost exploded. I'd suggested this before, even Logan had, but she'd never agreed, although she had let him watch a few times. She knew about his voyeur fetish, had experienced it first hand, but she'd never been willing to let him join.

As she stalked towards him pushing her dress all the way off of her, Logan's eyes followed her every movement, his hand came down rubbing his overtly present erection, and I couldn't help but smile.

His cigar discarded and his drink deposited on the table next to him, he welcomed Veronica with open arms. And as I watched my girl climb into his lap completely naked and rubbing her wet center against his clothed erection I moved into action. I kicked off my jeans and boxers the rest of the way and joined them. I came up behind her as Logan's fingers found her tight canal and as he moved his digits within her and sucked on a taut peak, I kneeled down and circled her puckered opening with my finger. She shivered, her eyes closed as she sighed and I met Logan's eyes as he grinned in excitement. He nodded and I knew exactly what he was thinking. 15 years of friendship and 4 as business partners made us nearly psychic in terms of communication.

So I pulled her out of his lap and when her knees hit the floor I spread them and entered her wet cunt. She moaned and her hands went to work immediately. Logan's shirt was gone within seconds and once his bottoms were pulled down she enveloped his cock in her mouth sucking on it, licking his sensitive flesh and his eyes were rolling back in his head from the feel of it.

With his cock in her mouth, his hand in her hair keeping her head down and my dick moving deep inside of her, Veronica and her body brought us both sheer pleasure. Her movement on him matched mine within her and when her walls contracted again and she came, both of us let go. I wrenched myself from her body and let my seed spill all over her backside and Logan's covered her breasts.

His head fell against the back of the couch and she rested against me as I fell back on my heels. When she got up a few seconds later I was positive she was going to get redressed, but instead she grabbed Logan's shirt cleaned the cum off of her body and climbed back into Logan's lap. He was just as surprised as I was and looked at me with astonishment as she leaned in and captured his surprised lips before saying the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. "I want you both inside me."

My cock swelled to full alert as did his, there was no fucking way we were turning this down.

As his fingers found her silky folds again mine found her other entrance and as I spread her arousal backwards he delved his fingers inside. She moaned and fell against his chest as my first finger ventured inside and he took her lips as I added a second. I never thought this would be so fucking erotic, I mean I knew it would be hot, but fuck; watching him work her like a fine tuned instrument was a thing of beauty. **She** was a thing of beauty and I knew she made his job a lot fucking easier. I mean who wouldn't want to be in our position?

I could feel his fingers through the thin wall as I scissored mine, stretching her, readying her for me, and as we found a rhythm that complimented each other she fell back against me, her chest heaving, hands outstretched and she moaned and shrieked loudly as she came hard around our fingers. And then before she could come back down Logan slid down lifted her and penetrated her.

She let out a loud scream and his eyes slammed shut from being inside her tight body and feeling my fingers against him.

Veronica cried out again as he began to move and she reached back behind her grabbing my arms. "Now! Oh God! Do it now!"

I kissed her hard, stood up behind them and pushed her upper body down. Logan took her lips again and in one movement I removed my fingers and sheathed my cock in her tight perfect ass.

"Fuck!" Logan and I both yelled as she screamed, and as their tongues continued to do battle, I grabbed her perky breasts and pinched her nipples. Two thrusts in and she was coming, her body stretched tightly around us. We found a rhythm quickly, our cocks alternating in their assault on her tight orifices and her body straining against us was more than I could take and as I looked down I could tell Logan felt the same way.

Veronica kept moaning and crying, the pleasure overtaking her and making her delirious. "Oh god Logan! Casey, love you! Fuck! So good!"

Her walls convulsed and I knew it was the end for all of us when she tilted her hips pulling us inside her tighter and deeper. I spilled inside her, clutching her small breasts and Logan was barely able to pull out before exploding all over her lower belly as she came like she'd never cum before.

Her spent body fell against his and as his fingers ran through her hair, my lips moved over her back soothing her, caressing her. When I leaned over her she met his lips briefly before taking mine, letting me pull her from him and then two of us curled up next to him on the couch.

No words were spoken for the longest time as our breathing steadied and the events of the night fully sunk in. And then just as I was getting worried from lack of response from her she laughed. I sat up, pulled her face to me and Logan moved out of his slouched position directing his gaze to us.

"What's so funny?" I asked, intrigued by her outburst.

She smiled and ran her finger down my chest before crawling into my lap and sucking on my bottom lip. "You were right. It was fun. We should have done that a long time ago."

Logan laughed out loud and reached over slapping her ass before moving off the couch and coming up behind her, resting his face against her lower back. "Told you she missed me."

'She's with me Logan we've been over that." I shouldn't have been jealous, they'd run their course years ago and we all knew they were only meant to be friends, but they had a long history. And despite the fact that they knew they weren't meant to be, the physical attraction had never died. That was one of the reasons why he enjoyed watching us together so much, he enjoyed watching **her**, and it was also one of the reasons she never had a problem with him watching. I guess that had never really occurred to me while thinking about this.

She must have read my mind because she cupped my chin in her hand and kissed me lightly. "He knows babe, I'm all yours. But I kinda like the idea of getting to have both of you whenever I want in bed. Didn't you like it?"

She asked the last part with a pouty expression and when Logan looked around her and rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. "Anything you want babe, well as long as Logan agrees to the rules."

"Rules shmools. I got it Gant, she's yours, but I get to probe her perfect pussy every once in awhile when she's feeling frisky."

Veronica laughed and kissed me again. "And never just him. You're my boyfriend Case, so I'm not with him unless you're with me too. And this won't be a common occurrence, you and me solo is the main attraction around these parts."

As much as I wanted to be, I wasn't 100% convinced, if anyone could take her from me it was him. But I refused to think it, if he tried I'd fight him tooth and nail. But until then there was no way I could say no to anything she wanted and I just had to trust that she wanted me and not him. So I just smiled and said. "Well then I guess we have a deal."

She smiled then and moved out from between us lounging back on the couch with her legs spread and her hand resting on her belly as both of us just stared. She smiled as she spoke. "Now how about you call the kitchen, get me some food, some more alcohol and then I'll let you two play with me again."

5 seconds later Logan was on the phone, I was making all three of us a drink at the private bar in the room and she was relaxing on the couch under my shirt, enjoying the two of us catering to her every whim.

So really, it was like normal. Casey Gant and Logan Echolls always had been all about Veronica Mars.

* * *

Thanks for reading! review please!!


End file.
